List of Five Nights at Freddy's guest stars
This is a list of all guest stars from the Five Nights at Freddy's game franchise. They consist of the animatronics from the six main games. They were introduced in Lion's Eye's 2nd trilogy series. List of guest stars ''Skylanders: Music Mob The animatronics from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 have joined the Music Mob with the Wind-up Box music as their Sky Tune. *Blue Bunny Toy Bonnie (Water) *Creepy Cupcake Withered Chica (Life) *Cupcake Maker Toy Chica (Magic) *Disabled Flashlight Balloon Boy (Air) *Flame Dash Toy Freddy (Fire) *Flying Fox Withered Foxy (Air) *Golden Color Golden Freddy (Light) *Mechanical Arm Withered Bonnie (Dark) *Purple Bear Shadow Freddy (Dark) *Record Scratcher The Puppet (Undead) *Rock Solid Withered Freddy (Earth) *Silhouette Shadow Bonnie (Dark) *Wall Climber Mangle (Tech) ''Skylanders: Fan Wiki The animatronics from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 have joined the User Squad. *Balloon Popper Nightmare Balloon Boy (Air) *Bright Bear Nightmare Fredbear (Light) *Creepy Nightmare Cupcake (Undead) *Death Mask Nightmarionne (Undead) *Flame Chicken Jack-O-Chica (Fire) *Freddle Suit Nightmare Freddy (Fire) *Green Ball Jack-O-Lantern (Life) *Haunted Chicken Nightmare Chica (Life) *Into the Blue Nightmare Bonnie (Water) *Lights Out Nightmare (Dark) *Pumpkin Armor Jack-O-Bonnie (Undead) *Sneaky Peeky Nightmare Foxy (Earth) *Super Soft Plushtrap (Magic) *White Wires Nightmare Mangle (Tech) ''Skylanders: Ancient Elements The animatronics from ''Five Nights at Freddy's are guest star Skylanders. *Bear of Brightness Golden Freddy (Light) *Caped Crusader Bonnie (Magic) *Chicken Run Chica (Life) *Power Outtage Freddy Fazbear (Dark) *Surfing Fox Foxy (Water) ''Skylanders: Core Swap The animatronics from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 are seven of the ten guest star Skylanders. *Camera Blocker Phantom Puppet (Dark) *Cursed Bunny Springtrap (Undead) *Forest Mausoleum Phantom Freddy (Earth) *Glowing Chicken Phantom Chica (Light) *Malfunctioning Radio Phantom Mangle (Tech) *Pirate Leap Phantom Foxy (Magic) *Polluted Air Phantom Balloon Boy (Air) ''Skylanders: Time Keepers The animatronics from ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location have joined the Time Keepers. *Air Conditioner Maskless Ennard (Air) *Animal Trainer Circus Baby (Magic) *Deep Blue Sea Funtime Freddy (Water) *Fire Fox Funtime Foxy (Fire) *Frying Circuits Ennard (Fire) *Garden Spider Minireena (Life) *Ghost of Darkness Yenndo (Undead) *Lightbulb Electrobab (Light) *Princess Bunny Bonnet (Light) *Rapid Punch Bon-Bon (Water) *Silent Night Ballora (Dark) *Teeny Tiny Rock Bidybab (Earth) *Television Device Lolbit (Tech) ''Skylanders: Teamwork The animatronics from ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator were released as guest stars on December 4, 2017, in honor of their game's release. *50/20 Mode XOR (Undead) *Air Strike Rockstar Freddy (Air) *Animatronic Summoner Dee Dee (Light) *Banjo Master Pigpatch (Light) *Birthday Bash Rockstar Chica (Magic) *Circus Performer Scrap Baby (Magic) *Computer Screen Old Man Consequences (Tech) *Electric Mascot Helpy (Light) *Fox and Parrot Rockstar Foxy (Dark) *Garden Bear Fredbear (Life) *Grim Reaper William Afton (Undead) *Junkyard Trash and the Gang (Magic) *Lilypad Leaper Happy Frog (Life) *Magician Orville Elephant (Magic) *Mexican Guitarist El Chip (Fire) *Mountain Ridge Nedd Bear (Earth) *Music Maker Music Man (Magic) *Party Planner Funtime Chica (Light) *Purple Punch Mr. Hippo (Dark) *Toy Designer Lefty (Tech) *Volcano Fragment Molten Freddy (Fire) *Wave Push Rockstar Bonnie (Water) Category:Lion's Eye Category:Guest Characters